Numb Heart
by IchigoShoujo23
Summary: Something happened in Mikan's past that caused her to loose her smile. Will Natsume Hyuuga, her double-partner, help her regain what she has lost? NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Shou-chan**: Hey guys! I'm new here and this is my first fanfic! YAY! XD Because I just started high school, I'm going to be really busy with my tons of homework and projects...so I won't be able to update regularly... T.T Please forgive me for that :D Hope you like my story! R&R :)

* * *

**Numb Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Alice Academy is a school for students with special inborn powers called alices. In this school, the students may train, develop and strengthen their alice.

It was a dark, cold November night. Two men were talking in the Eastern Woods Near the Junior-high dormitories in Alice Academy.

"You're late, Natsume" spoke the first of the two. He was a tall dangerous man wearing a long black leather coat and a mask that covers the upper portion of his face.

"Hn" was Natsume's only reply. Natsume Hyuuga is younger than the two, yet just as dangerous. He was wearing a mask with the face of a black cat. He had raven black hair and wild crimson eyes that showed a murderous glare.

"You have another mission," spoke Persona "but first, let me introduce you to your new partner." Just as he spoke, a figure leapt from above a nearby tree onto the ground beside Persona. Instinctively, Natsume readied for attack, but Persona stopped him. "This is Kitsune, your new partner. She is to assist you in your missions starting today."

The figure that leapt from the tree was actually a girl wearing a fox mask. From what Natsume could see, she was slim and pretty, and had long waist-length brunette hair.

Natsume smirked. _'What could a weakling like that do? She would just be a burden in my missions.' _He thought.

Persona seemed to know what Natsume was thinking. "Don't underestimate her, Natsume. She is much stronger than she looks. Why don't you try fighting her yourself?"

Natsume began to attack. With his Alice of fire, he shot a flaming ball at her. But with a wave of her hand, it vanished.

"What!?" spoke Natsume, surprise evident in his voice.

"She has the alice of nullification, so I'll say it again, don't underestimate her."

"Tsk. I'll just have to do close combat."

He tried to attack her, but she dodged him. But as soon as she leapt away, her mask fell off, revealing a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Natsume stopped his attack, shock coursing through his brain. Her eyes were blank and dead-looking.

Once again, Persona seemed to know what Natsume was thinking. "That's all for today, the mission is cancelled. Back to your dorms."

***The next day***

"My name is Mikan Sakura! I'm a new student! Nice to meet you!"

Natsume couldn't believe it. His missions' partner was also his classmates!? And to make things worse, Narumi-sensei, their gay teacher, assigned him as her partner! Natsume scowled at the sudden turn of events. Although something was different. His double-partner, just the day before, was cold and indifferent. But now she's smiling!? "Tsk" he smirked. He knew what was going on. Her smile is fake. She wants to keep secret her true self.

As soon as class ended, Mikan left the room followed by a girl with raven black hair and piercing amethyst eyes. As they reached Mikan's room, the raven-haired girl locked the door.

"What should I do, Hotaru? Pretending to smile all day, it hurts." Mikan said, clutching her chest as she collapsed onto her four-poster bed.

"You'll just have to bear with it. There's nothing we can do." Hotaru Imai, owner if the invention alice, is Mikan's best friend. They've been together since they were kids and couldn't be separated since. Hotaru is the only person left who whom Mikan trusts, loves and shows her emotion to.

"And I think that Natsume guy knows that smile was fake. What should I do if he finds out!?!" Mikan said, hysteria in her voice.

Hotaru approached Mikan and hugged her. "Its okay. He wont find out. I'll protect you. No one can harm you. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Thanks, Hotaru…"

And Hotaru left the room as Mikan fell asleep…

"_MIKAN! RUN!"_

"_NO! OKAA-SAN! I CANT LEAVE YOU!"_

_GO! NOW!!!"_

_Sobbing, the 12 year old girl left her mother and ran to the forest behind their home. Though no matter how hard she tried not to listen, she could still hear the shouts coming from the home she left._

"_LUNA! STOP THIS!" cried Mikan's mother._

"_NO! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO BELIEVED IN ME!"_

"_HE WAS __**USING**__ YOU! HE WAS USING YOUR __**ALICE**__!"_

"_STOP LYING!"_

"_I'M NOT LYING! BELIEVE ME!"_

"_**SHUT UP!**__"_

_**BANG!!!**_

And Mikan jolted upright, waking from her nightmare. She was clutching a silver locket dangling from her neck, the last gift her mother had given her. Tears were streaming down her face. The only word she could mutter was "Okaa-san…"

* * *

**Shou-chan**: Luna is the bad guy huh? :P

**Ikasashimi**: Haha! She's always the bad guy! :))

**Tearless Sonnet**: yup :

**Shou-chan**: OMG! Hey Warmers! hope you like my story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shou-chan: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! \m/ I'm glad to see that you like my story! And I agree with you **maxeyn**, It's Luna's fault that she's the bad guy! :)) Anywez, here ia Chapter two! R&R! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen alice. If I did, I would make Mikan loose her pigtails and make Natsume's eyebrows longer(manga)! :))

* * *

**Numb Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Mikan woke with a jerk early the next morning, tears streaming once more. She has had that same dream for almost a year now, and she still couldn't get used to it. Too early to get ready for school, she decided to go for a walk around campus to calm herself.

She walked past building after building, passing by the high school division and the junior-high school division. She was amazed at how grand the school really was.

As she was walking through the elementary division, she saw a beautiful Sakura tree which was blooming beautiful pinkish-white flowers. '_Weird…it isn't supposed to bloom on November…_' Mikan leaned on the tree, clearing her mind of the dream she had.

A rustle came from the branches above. Mikan looked up and saw a figure lurking in the trees. She was going to ask who it was when…

"Oi! Baka!" came a voice that sounded all too familiar. "Follow me" the voice ordered, as the figure jumped down from the tree, revealing himself to be Natsume. He began walking towards the Northern Woods, gesturing Mikan to hurry up. Believing it was the mission which was postponed the other day, she followed him without question. They ventured deep into the dark forest until Natsume was sure they wouldn't be overheard by any passers-by. Once they were out of earshot, Natsume turned around and glared at Mikan.

"Baka. What's with that stupid fake smile you wear when there are other people around? "

_'Oh great! This wasn't about the mission!? Damn! And was it that obvious!? Double damn! I got to find a way out before he gets in too deep!' _thought Mikan before she retorted, "What do you care? You're just my partner! And you're the only one who notices it's fake!"

"Just answer the question!" Natsume snarled.

"No!"

They both glared at each other. But Natsume, knowing he wouldn't get an answer even if he blackmailed her, decided to ask his next question.

"I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. I'm guessing it has something to do with you're past, am I right?"

For a split second, Mikan dropped her façade and her face showed a strong mix of shock, sadness, fear and hate. _'How did he figure out that much!? And to think I only started school 2 days ago!' _Natsume noticed her expression and intended to interrogate her further. But before he could continue, Mikan spoke.

"If that's all you need, I'm leaving!" and before walking away, she gave Natsume the iciest glare she could manage.

_'So something happened to her in her past…and she wasn't able to recover…she's probably traumatized…' _Natsume was deep in thought when he heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. Natsume, anticipating an attack, was about to burn the bushes when someone spoke. "It's me, Natsume"

"Ruka. What are you doing here?" Natsume asked as Ruka revealed himself. Ruka Nogi, owner of the animal pheromone alice, is Natsume's best friend. Just like Mikan and Hotaru, he and Natsume have been together since they were kids. Ruka has soft blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"You seemed preoccupied since last night and I wanted to know why, so I followed you. In the end, I saw you with the new student. You normally ignore all the girls in school, why are you interested in her?" Ruka asked suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing…she just seems to have gone through the same things I did" Natsume said as he walked away. He hoped Ruka didn't see the faint tint of red highlighting his cheeks. _'Why **was** I interested in her? She's just my mission partner!"_

Since the interrogation, for the rest of the day, Mikan avoided Natsume. She wouldn't even look at him. During breaks, she sat as far away from his as possible. When class ended, she was first out the door, followed once again by Hotaru.

***Junior-high dormitories: Mikan's room***

"Hotaru~!!!" Mikan cried as she bear-hugged Hotaru. She had been feeling insecure since the so-called 'talk' with Natsume. She felt like he could ruin her life if ever she did something that would cause him to hate her.

"You've been acting strange since this morning…did something happen?" Hotaru asked, suspicious.

"Umm…" was all Mikan could say. A part of her really wanted to tell Hotaru everything and ask her for advice. On the other hand, another part of her, not wanting to be a burden, was telling her not to tell Hotaru.

Hotaru, though, seemed to know what Mikan was thinking. "Stop being such an idiot…you're not a burden…just tell me what happened" Hotaru waited but Mikan didn't reply. "Does **Hyuuga** have something to do with this?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Mikan sighed; she couldn't keep anything, not one single secret, from Hotaru. So, she began telling her best friend what had happened starting with her morning walk, to meeting Natsume at the sakura tree, to the interrogation, and finally to her escape. "And that's it…I hope he doesn't tell anyone…It's obvious he's already figured most of it out…"

"Don't worry…he won't tell anybody…" Hotaru said, her eyes narrowing down to slits. "I have something I need to do…I'll see you tomorrow Mikan" she said as she reached the door.

"Alright…see you tomorrow…"

***Outside the junior-high dormitories***

_'That Hyuuga! If Mikan cracks, I'm going to kill him!' _Hotaru thought, glaring at an imaginary Natsume as she made her way towards the sakura tree Mikan told her about. As she reached the tree, just as she expected, Natsume was there and he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hyuuga! We need to talk!" Hotaru said, glaring at the Natsume, who ignored her. So she pulled out her baka-gun from who-knows-where, aimed at Natsume's head, and '**BAKAN!' **But to Hotaru's dismay, Natsume was able to dodge her attack.

"What!?" Natsume hissed, glaring at Hotaru.

"Don't concern yourself with Mikan any further" Hotaru said, making sure he understood every word she was saying.

"What are you-" Natsume began, but Hotaru interrupted him.

"What Mikan has been through has nothing to do with you. You do not have to concern yourself about what happened in her past. Leave her alone or you might have to go through Persona's punishment. I know he told you not to investigate her."

"How did you-" Natsume tried again but he was interrupted once more.

"Just close your eyes and pretend to be oblivious to all that is happening to Mikan."

And with that, Hotaru left.

* * *

**Shou-chan: **Whew! I tried making it longer because I noticed my chapter 1 was short! :D

**Ikasashimi: **Good for you! But I won't let you beat my story~! *smug*

**Shou-chan:** Let's see, Ika! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Shou-chan: **I'm so sorry for the super late update! A lot of things happened, it piled up, and boom! I wasn't able to update... First, our exams came and it was hell in school. Next, we got our report cards, and because my siblings got low grades, they aren't allowed to play. but my parents follow a "damay isa, damay lahat" basis (it means one's fault is all's fault), so I wasn't allowed to use the computer too! Then typhoon Ondoy (Ketsana internationally) came and did its job, so I was out helping in the donation of relief goods. With that done, I was able to get permission from my parents to update! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice! If I did, you already know, I'd remove Mikan's pigtails and make Natsume's eyebrows in the manga longer! :D

So here it is! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Numb Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Since his talk with Hotaru, Natsume has stopped investigating Mikan. Why? He didn't do this because he respected Hotaru, no way! It was him people respected! He didn't stop either because of fear of Persona and his death alice. Natsume's always hated Persona, to a point where he wished him dead, but never feared him.

No. Natsume stopped because of two reasons. One, it's useless to corner Mikan because she would just make excuses and run away, the coward **(AN: Don't get mad at me people! I just wrote the way Natsume thinks! :D )**. Second, the bigger reason, Natsume got bored of trying to figure out Mkan and her past.

Now that Natsume started ignoring her, Mikan felt way better. He was out of her life and, in a week or two, all the insecurities left her. But, Mikan still felt a weird feeling that she missed Natsume's annoying interrogations.

***1 month later***

21st of December, it was a cold snowy night. Two shadows were heading towards the Eastern Woods, envying their classmates who were eating a nice warm dinner and sipping a hot cup of chocolate in the warm junior-high dormitories. As Mikan and Natsume arrived at their destination, they found Persona waiting for them.

"You have another mission," Persona said, speaking matter-of-factly, "today, you are to infiltrate and learn the next plans of the Anti-Alice Organization, also known as the AAO."

As Mikan heard what their mission was about, an intense hatred showed on her face. It was a good thing she was wearing a mask, otherwise, Natsume would have seen her reaction and she would get punished by Persona for dropping her façade.

But she hadn't realized that, as her emotions revealed themselves, her body had gone stiff and rigid. Natsume had seen this and, remembering his suspicions a month ago, guessed that the AAO has been integrated in her past and is related to Mikan's current condition.

"You have two hours to prepare yourself for the mission. I'll be waiting at the academy's main gate with a ride that will take you to the AAO's main headquarters. Punishment will come to those who are late.

Natsume, report to me the result of the mission at this same spot tomorrow evening. You my now prepare." Persona stated, not caring about the dense atmosphere hovering over his top students.

"Hotaru~!!!" Mikan cried as she bear-hugged Hotaru. She came to Hotaru's room as soon as the meeting ended, entering through her best friend's balcony.

'_Mikan's acting different' _thought Hotaru before asking, "Did something happen? What about your mission? You're supposed to be back at dawn."

"Our misson is to infiltrate the **AAO**! What if I lose control? What if I'm the reason the mission fails? What if I make a mistake and be the cause of the school's destruction!?"Mikan half-screamed in a low harassed voice while on the verge of tears.

Hotaru was shocked _'What!? Mikan can't go on this mission! What is Persona thinking!? This is insane! I told that bastard about her past! Dammit!' _But Hotaru knew she couldn't persuade Persona unless she's asking for a death sentence.

'_At least Hyuuga will be with her…' _Hotaru found relief in this thought. "Don't worry Mikan, you won't lose control. And if you need help, Hyuuga will be there" Hotaru said, unsure whether she was reassuring herself or her best friend.

"Thanks, Hotaru," Mikan said as she wiped away her tears, "I need to get ready. Persona said he would punish us if we were late. See ya!"

At 10pm, Mikan met Natsume and Persona at the main gate beside a long black limousine.

"You are to arrive at the AAO headquarters by 11pm. Their meeting starts at 12 midnight; that gives you an hour to discover more about their base and the technology they possess." Persona said before allowing them to enter the limo.

While on the way to their destination, Mikan hesitated and said, "Hey, Natsume…I trust you so…if I get into trouble in the AAO…I know you'll be there for me…" Mikan blushed as she realized how awkward what she said really is. But to her surprise, Natsume replied, "I won't let anyone harm you…"

***AAO main headquarters***

"We're here," came Natsume's voice, bringing Mikan back to reality. It took one whole hour to get to the headquarters that Mikan resorted to daydreaming to relieve her of her boredom. And she loved her dream! She was on a date with Hotaru at the theme park. They were almost at the top of the Ferris wheel when Natsume ruined everything.

Looking out the window, Mikan was surprised by what she saw. She expected the base to be a big, tall building with all the state-of-the-art technology. Not something like _this_! It looked like an old abandoned warehouse full of unwanted graffiti on a deserted street filled with trash! Mikan, unable to hide her disgust, asked "What _is_ this dump!?"

"This _dump_ is the AAO headquarters. Don't underestimate them or you're in trouble." Natsume said, reaching for the limo door, "And put your alice around us so we won't be detected."

Mikan obeyed as she stepped out of the car following Natsume.

"Where's the entrance?"

"Over there," Natsume replied, turning a corner leading to a long, dark alleyway. At the end of the alley, there was a door to their right with a worn-out sign that read '**FORTUNE TELLING: BE READY TO SEE YOUR FATE!**'

"Nice cover-up. No one believes those phony fortune tellers_, _so no one comes here." Mikan stated, interested at how the AAO kept people who daringly crossed the alleyway out of their turf.

"So, what's the plan?" Mikan asked, concentrating on her alice for a moment, "there are two people at the other side of the door. Teleportion and mind reading."

"How can you tell?" Natsume asked, curious.

"If I concentrate hard enough on my alice, I can feel what alice the owner has without them sensing my nullification on them. It's like placing glass underwater. You don't realize the glass is there until someone tells you or you find out yourself."

"Alright. Is there anybody else in the room? How far is he?"

Mikan obeyed and concentrated on her alice once more. "The next alice is the boundary alice, some 20 feet away. He's probably in another room. Then there's the invisibility alice, levitation, voice pheromone and the –"Mikan stopped, recognizing this alice. Hating it.

"What's next?" Natsume asked, knowing this has something to do, once again, with Mikan's past.

"The soul sucking alice!" Mikan hissed before she realized what she was doing and immediately straightened up.

"Nullify the two behind the door, and concentrate on the teleporter. When they are fully nullified, we get in and knock them unconscious, make it as soundless as possible." Natsume said after a short pause.

"Got it, they are fully nullified"

"Let's go"

And in one swift fluid motion, Natsume and Mikan broke down the door and knocked the two unconscious before they realized someone was there.

"What do we do with them?" Natsume whispered, annoyed by how stupid he was for not thinking about this before they entered. Luckily, Mikan already had a plan.

"Leave them to me" Mikan said, sliding her mask up so that only her lips showed. Then, she kissed them!? On the neck!? He didn't know why but Natsume was extremely annoyed by this.

"Oi! Baka! This is no time to be making out with unconscious losers like like these!" Natsume half-shouted, clearly not enjoying what he was seeing.

Mikan glared at him as she pulled her mask back down. "First of all, it isn't kissing, it's biting. Second, that's the only way to make it work. And lastly, what do you care what I do? You're just my partner! And if you want answers, use your eyes and look at their necks!" Mikan retorted, pointing at the black marks on both of the guys' necks. "With that, I can control them."

Natsume was confused. The nullification alice couldn't control people. What was going on? Did his partner have another alice that even Persona doesn't know about? Natsume was about to ask when Mikan said, "I'll explain later, let's get up in the vents for now." Obviously, she had noticed his confusion.

When they were finally up in the vents, Mikan made the two men stand by the door once more. They followed the corridor until they ended up in a large, circular room with doors on almost every side. The room was clean and shiny, and had a chandelier in the center, something Mikan _had_ expected.

"Alright, it's 11:10 right now. We'll split up and look around. Meet back here in 40 minutes." Natsume said before the two separated at a fork in the vent.

* * *

**Shou-chan: **There! Hehe! I made it long!

**Ikasashimi: **Yay! Longer than the other chapters!

**TearlessSonnet: **At least you did some work while not updating :)


End file.
